


[Podfic] Seven Days

by einzwitterion



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome Jessica Drew, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Femslash Friday, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Carol and Jess, at the end of the world.</i>
</p>
<p>A podfic of meinterrupted's "Seven Days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713151) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



> Thank you to meinterrupted for permission to record this work via their [transformative works policy](http://meinterrupted.dreamwidth.org/686323.html). This is a beautiful, creepy, and heart-wrenching story and I am grateful for the opportunity to play with it! [Background for the cover art comes from here.](http://bloodstainedink.wordpress.com/2013/04/25/the-50-greatest-apocalyptic-and-dystopian-films-of-all-time-50-41/)
> 
> Author's notes from the original work: _For[caughtinanocean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean).  
>  Written for Femslash Friday (an offshoot of Femslash February), and trope_bingo round 1, "au: apocalypse" (yay multi-tasking!)_

| 

#  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


#  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/hm8s1bny2wmwwl32kjxw) | **Size:** 3.4 MB | **Duration:** 4:54
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/dc1ebciumnndh653lmxi) | **Size:** 5.4 MB | **Duration:** 4:54

  
---|---


End file.
